Harry Kanibal
Dzisiaj, po dokładnym przeszukaniu mieszkania Blue. Znaleźliśmy jej dziennik, w którym były wszystkie jej zapiski… Pracowała ona nad sprawą morderstw powiązanych z kanibalizmem. Możliwe że odkryła kto jest sprawcą. Blue była bardzo dobrym detektywem. Nikt nie znał jej wyglądu ani nazwiska… wolała zostać anonimowa. Jestem komendantem w Zakopanem, mieście w którym była później umieszczona jej kryjówka. Jedyny łącznik z nią przekazał nam że nie miał z nią kontaktu od trzech dni, zlecił nam jej poszukiwania. Po przeszukaniu jej apartamentu znaleźliśmy właśnie tylko ten dziennik i plamę krwi na lustrze w łazience. Nie było innych śladów jej obecności. Więc zacznijmy czytać… 2015 Październik 24 Dzisiaj przeszukując policyjne raporty znalazłam coś ciekawego. Znaleziono dość dziwne zwłoki. Nie były one normalne, ponieważ były one nadgryzione. Był odgryziony dość duży kawałek barku i uda. Ofiarą była Elizabeth Johnson. Miała ona siedemnaście lat, blond włosy i zielone oczy. Z dziwnych powodów, na śladach ugryzień nie było DNA mordercy. Było to dość dziwne… 2015 Listopad 04 Od '' ostatniego wpisu zostało zamordowane w ten sposób kolejne dwie osoby. U pierwszej osoby (Nina Taylor) ugryzienie wystąpiło tuż obok szyi. Natomiast u drugiej osoby (Jane Rasemboll) odgryziona kompletnie została prawa ręka, klatka piersiowa była otworzona, a z niej zniknęło serce. ''Wszystkie morderstwa popełnione ''zostały w różnym odstępie czasu i w zupełnie różnych miejscach. Nie znalazłam jeszcze żadnej rzeczy która by mogła łączyć ofiary. ''2015 Listopad 19 Wczoraj miał miejsce napad na salon jubilerski. Ochroniarz (Hans Heckmann) imigrant z Niemiec, został zagryziony przez mordercę. Z ciała o dziwo nic nie ubyło, zostało tylko pogryzione. Natomiast z samego sklepu… Zniknęły tylko dwie rzeczy… Były to pierścionek z rubinem i diamentowy naszyjnik. Nie były one specjalnie wartościowe, a z kasy też nic nie zniknęło, co oznacza że mordercy nie zależy na pieniądzach. Choć dzięki temu że był to sklep jubilerski, możemy zobaczyć jak wygląda morderca. Niestety na nagraniu są zakłócenia… trochę potrwa zanim uda się je odczytać… 2015 Listopad 27 Kolejne zwłoki. Te zwłoki były wyjątkowo zmasakrowane. Ofiara została zamordowana w łóżku. Łóżko było całe zakrwawione, klatka piersiowa została otwarta, na oby rękach były odgryzione liczne kawałki mięsa. Natomiast nogi były całkowicie odgryzione… Nie chciałabym skończyć w taki sposób… 2015 Grudzień 04 Wczoraj nastąpiło wyjątkowo sporo morderstw. Od ostatniego wpisu dopiero wczoraj nastąpiły morderstwa. Ciał było trzynaście. Wszystkie ciała były porozrywane w taki sposób by układały się w litery. Po przeczytaniu widać było że to napis Happy Birthday. Dziwne… czyżby morderca miał tego dnia urodziny? Każde zwłoki były nadgryzione. Ale dziwne było też miejsce w którym dane zwłoki się znajdowały. Na środku ulicy, tak by można było to dokładnie zobaczyć z okna. Było to w Zakopanem, na ulicy Jagiellońskiej. Mam zamiar za niedługo się tam udać incognito w celu zbadania tamtego miejsca. Już nawet ustaliłam termin. 2015 Grudzień 09 Dzisiaj dokonałam odkrycia. Najwięcej z ofiar które padły w tym i w ostatnim miesiącu wystąpiło w Zakopanem. Prawdopodobnie morderca się tam znajduje… Mam nadzieję że kiedy tam pojadę zbadać sprawę bliżej, już go tam nie będzie. Tak poza tym to zauważyłam że przeważnie pojedyncze ofiary to nastolatki. W takim razie ochroniarz i osobo z napisu to niepotrzebne, niewinne ofiary które przypadkiem znalazły się w zasięgu mordercy. 2015 Grudzień 19 Minęło już dziesięć dni od poprzedniego wpisu i równo miesiąc od momentu dostania nagrania z mordercą. Nareszcie tym idiotom udało się je odczytać. Poprosiłam o nie mojego łącznika, bym mogła sama obejrzeć to nagranie. Ochroniarz chodził po budynku rozglądając się z latarką. W pewnym momencie wyszedł na zaplecze, w tym momencie wchodzi do środka postać, która łapie dzwonek koło drzwi żeby nie było jej słychać. Niestety nie widać twarzy. Po chwili postać podchodzi do kamery, wyjmuje z kieszeni kartkę rozgniata ją i nakleja na kamerę. Był tam napis ,,Sorry… Macie pecha :P”. Musiał dać tam tą buzię… Pomyślałam z zirytowaniem. Dalej były już tylko dźwięki. Było słychać ochroniarza wychodzącego z zaplecza: ,,Kim jesteś?!” ,,Przyjacielem… daj mi tylko wziąć dwie rzeczy… a sobie pójdę” ,,ANI MI SIĘ WARZ!!!” słychać że ochroniarz zaczął się już bać. Prawdopodobnie była to pierwsza w jego życiu taka akcja. ,,Wybacz… ale ta pukawka niewiele mi zrobi…” ,,RĘCE DO GÓRY” ,,Przepraszam… nie miałem w planach cię zabijać…” po tym zdaniu było słychać cztery strzały, a następnie krzyk ochroniarza. Po chwili było słychać jak ciężko oddychał. ,,Zostawię cię tu… nie próbuj uciekać, ani wzywać pomocy a przeżyjesz…” przez chwilę panowała cisza. ,,Po co zbierasz kule?” zapytał Hans z bólem. ,,Nie chcę żeby policji poszło za łatwo…” ,,Ale przecież jest tutaj kamera. Poza tym jestem świadkiem…” ,,Nie zrozumiesz.” Jeszcze raz słychać stękanie bólu ochroniarza. ,,Sorry… ale nie wyjdziesz stąd tak łatwo…” powiedział, po czym usłyszałam wystrzał z pistoletu. Usłyszałam po chwili jęk mordercy. Prawdopodobnie oberwał. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, napastnik powiedział: ,,Wybacz… naprawdę chciałem cię oszczędzić…” po czym usłyszałam wrzaski ochroniarza. Następnie usłyszałam zbijanie szyby z gabloty. Pewnie brał te rzeczy które ukradł. Następnie zabrano sprzed kamery kartkę, a napastnik po prostu wyszedł. Dalej już nic się nie działo. 2015 Grudzień 21 Po wielokrotnym obejrzeniu taśmy, zdałam sobie sprawę że przestępca nie może mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Po pierwsze, jeśli zwrócimy uwagę na głos… można to usłyszeć, a po drugie z wielkości jego dłoni którymi dawał do kamery kartkę. W dodatku trzeba by jeszcze raz przeszukać salon jubilerski, w celu poszukiwania piątej kuli. Prawdopodobnie napastnik jej nie zabrał ponieważ mu się spieszyło. W każdej chwili ktoś mógł zadzwonić po policję. 2015 Grudzień 22 Dzisiaj ponownie przeszukaliśmy salon jubilerski. Sprawdziliśmy praktycznie wszystko… aż w końcu pod ladą znaleziono pocisk. Lecz niestety był on z innej broni niż ochroniarz strzelał. Albo morderca chciał z nas zadrwić… albo miała miejsce tam inna strzelanina. Do tej pory zostało zamordowane już trzydzieści dwie osoby… Oczywiście większość tych morderstw nie podajemy do wiadomości publicznej. 2015 Grudzień 31 Dzisiaj jest sylwester… Normalnie byłabym na jakiejś imprezie incognito, ale w tym roku jestem bardzo zajęta tą sprawą. Chociaż w sumie… Za chwilę będzie już północ… Wiem że dziwnie to będzie wyglądać. Ale… co mi szkodzi… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…. 4… 3… 2… 1… SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU!!!!! Moim noworocznym postanowieniem jest to że złapię tego mordercę!! 2016 Styczeń 09 Dzisiaj znaleźliśmy kolejną ofiarę… znaleźliśmy ją powieszoną za nogi w Aquaparku. Ofiara miała na imię Marlene Shot. Rozwalił jej klatkę piersiową i wszystkie organy wewnętrzne leżały na podłodze pod nią. Natomiast jej jelita zostały nadgryzione w wielu miejscach. Tym razem udało nam się coś znaleźć… Aquapark był zamknięty więc mamy czterdziestoprocentową pewność, że włos który nie należał do ofiary należał do mordercy. 2016 Styczeń 11 Po skontaktowaniu się z laboratorium dowiedziałam się że to był spalony włos… Tak jakby morderca miał spalone włosy. Więc niestety nie możemy za pomocą DNA sprawdzić kim jest nasz ,,Kanibal”… A tak poza tym to dowiedziałam się że ten Aquapark jest na ulicy Jagiellońskiej. 2016 Styczeń 18 Nadszedł ten dzień… Jest 18 Stycznia, czyli dzień w którym zaczynają się w Zakopanem ferie. Tego roku jest wyjątkowo zimno. W przeciwieństwie do rok temu… Jest tu dość dużo śniegu. Zatrzymałam się w Willi Machałówka. Juro rozpocznę badać ten teren… Dzisiaj tylko się rozpakowałam. 2016 Styczeń 19 Dzisiaj wyszłam na dwór rozejrzeć się po tej całej ulicy Jagiellońskiej. Wiem że śnieg, deszcz, wiatr i słońce już dawno zawieruszyły dowody, ale może morderca mieszka gdzieś tutaj, albo ktoś stąd go zna. Szłam sobie normalnie chodnikiem rozglądając się po okolicy. Dzieciaki lepiły bałwany, lub urządzały bitwy na śnieżki. Kiedy w końcu doszłam na miejsce, stanęłam i spojrzałam na ulicę. Patrzyłam dokładnie w miejsce gdzie był ten napis. Wcześniej widziałam tylko zdjęcia z satelity, lub zdjęcia zwłok… Ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tych zwłok na żywo. Teraz kiedy patrzyłam na ulicę, widziałam te ciała dokładnie. Jakby dopiero co tu je położono. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Spojrzałam na domy w pobliżu. Nie różniły się zbytnio od normalnych domów. Koło jednego z nich, z którego okna pewnie najlepiej było widać ten napis, było nawet drzewo z huśtawką, na której siedziała smutna dziewczyna. ,,Może wie coś na ten temat…” pomyślałam i zaczęłam iść w jej stronę. Kiedy byłam już w połowie drogi do dziewczyny, nagle oberwałam bardzo mocno śnieżką w głowę. ''-Ej ty! Złaź z linii ognia!!- zawołał'' do mnie jakiś dzieciak. Kiedy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam grupę nastolatków, pewnie jakiś wrogich znajomych tej dziewczyny. ''-Te! Nie słyszysz!? Zejdź z linii'' ognia!!- dziewczyna jakby była do tego przyzwyczajona siedziała na huśtawce i patrzyła się w kubek gorącej czekolady który trzymała w rękach. ''-Ej! Nie wiecie chłopaki że nieładnie'' zaczepiać niewinne dziewczyny!?- zawołałam i rzuciłam w jednego z nich śnieżką. ''-Kur…! Jak śmiałaś!!? Załatwić'' babę!!!- po krzyknięciu tego, nagle zaczęli we mnie rzucać śnieżkami. Po dłuższej bitwie na śnieżki, pobiegli gdzieś… pewnie uciekli. ''-Już ci nie powinni dokuczać…-'' powiedziałam podchodząc do dziewczyny. ''-Dzięki…- odpowiedziała, wciąż'' patrząc w kubek. ''-Hej.- powiedziałam kucając koło niej'' –Co takiego się stało?- ''-Nawet pani nie znam. Po co to pani'' wiedzieć?- cały czas ze smutkiem patrzyła w kubek. ''-No hej? Co cię trapi? Mi możesz'' zaufać… Jestem detektywem. ''-Detektywem?'' ''-Tak… Aktualnie jestem tu incognito.'' Prowadzę bardzo trudną sprawę… ''-Tak…? Jaką?- zapytała.'' ''-Tych ciał które prawdopodobnie'' zobaczyłaś przez okno…- odpowiedziałam –To dlatego jesteś taka smutna? Masz traumę tak?- ''-Możliwe…'' ''-Proszę powiedz mi… Co cię trapi?'' ''-Prawdopodobnie wiem kto jest'' mordercą…- wtedy się naprawdę przeraziłam, byłam w kompletnym szoku. Wiedziałam że coś trapi tą dziewczynę, ale ni sądziłam że to może być TO! Przecież to mógł być przełom w śledztwie! Oczywiście to może być fałszywy trop… ale na wszelki wypadek… muszę pogłębić kontakty z tą dziewczyną. Lecz nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Oczywiście musiałam odebrać: ''-Halo?'' ''-Eeee… Blue?'' ''-Tak?'' ''-Jakby ci to powieedzieć… Kolejne morderstwa, niedaleko ciebię. Tuż przed chwilą, zostali zamordowani jakieś pięć minut temu. ''-Czy to było czterech nastolatków?! ''-Tak… Skąd wiesz?'' ''-Spotkałam ich przed chwilą!'' ''-CO?! MUSISZ UCIEKAĆ JESTEŚ W'' NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWIE!!!! ''-WIEM!! Ok. Sorry, ale jest ze mną'' dziewczyna, która prawdopodobnie go zna! Muszę się rozłączyć!- powiedziałam po czym się rozłączyłam. ''-Słuchaj mnie. Morderca jest tu'' blisko. Musimy się ukryć! ''-Nie ma takiej potrzeby…'' ''-Jak to? O czym ty mówisz?'' ''-Nie martw się...- powiedziała. Nie'' wiedziałam o co chodzi. Zawsze mogłam ją wziąć na komisariat i przesłuchać, ale wtedy by mi nic nie powiedziała. ''-Może jednak na wszelki wypadek'' wejdźmy do środka.- zaproponowałam. ''-Dobrze… skoro pani nalega…-'' powiedziała, po czym weszłyśmy do jej domu. Ona jak gdyby nigdy nic zdjęła kurtkę, buty i poszła do kuchni. ,,Nie mam pojęcia co takiego ona przeszła… ale to musiało być straszne.” pomyślałam wtedy. Stanęłam przy drzwiach frontowych i wyjęłam roboczy pistolet. Czekałam. Przez kolejne pięć minut nic nie słyszałam. Aż nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi… Spojrzałam przez judasza, ale stał tam tylko jakiś nastolatek z czapką i kapturek na głowie. Zapytałam się czy go wpuścić, kiedy usłyszałam odpowiedź by go wpuścić, otworzyłam mu. ''-Dzień dobry.- rzucił, po czym poszedł'' do tej dziewczyny. Kurczę czemu jej o imię nie zapytałam? ''-Niech mi pani wybaczy, ale będę'' teraz wychodzić więc chciałabym żeby pani wyszła. Rozumie pani… nie mogę tu pani zostawić samej.- powiedziała zaraz po przyjściu. ''-Dobrze… ale uważaj na siebie,'' dobrze?- powiedziałam, po czym się pożegnałam z nią i poszłam. Tak naprawdę, to schowałam się by ich śledzić… Muszę podsłuchać ich rozmowę… myślałam. Wyszli z domu i poszli na spacer. Mam nadzieję że gdzieś usiądą, wtedy łatwiej będzie podsłuchać. Wiem że to raczej zły sposób, bo można się dowiedzieć niepowołanych rzeczy, ale można też się dowiedzieć rzeczy które chce się wiedzieć. Po chwili zaczęli rozmowę: ''-I jak? Trzymasz się?- zapytał'' chłopak. ''-Tak… Tamta kobieta mi dziś pomogła…'' ''-Pomogła ci… Na szczęście już nie będzie musiała tego'' robić. ''-Bardzo cierpieli?'' ''-Nie… Starałem się to szybko'' załatwić. ''-To dobrze… nie chciałabym już, żeby'' ktokolwiek cierpiał przeze mnie. ''-Postaram się ich mniej krzywdzić,'' ale niczego nie obiecuję. ''-Dlaczego to robisz?'' ''-Ty dobrze wiesz czemu… To mój'' obowiązek… ''-Ale tak bestialsko…?'' ''-Niestety wybacz…- powiedział po czym'' odszedł. Miałam wtedy szansę by go dorwać, ale kto mógł wiedzieć co on zrobi, albo czy ta dziewczyna nie rzuci mu się z pomocą? Nie mogłam ryzykować… ale teraz przynajmniej mam małe źródło informacji, w postaci tej dziewczyny… Mam tylko nadzieję że stąd nie ucieknie. Bądź co bądź, nie widziałam jego twarzy, więc mogę go poznać najwyżej po głosie. Kiedy tylko upewniłam się że doszła do domu, sama wróciłam do hotelu. 2016 Styczeń 23 Od tamtego dnia coraz częściej śledzę Rose. Tak… to jest jej imię. Z tego co zdążyłam wydedukować, to wszyscy którzy jej dokuczają zostają ,,zagryzieni”. Ja tak szczerze brzydziłabym się kogoś pogryźć… Ostatnio widziałam tego chłopaka wczoraj. Dzisiaj się nie pokazał. 2016 Styczeń 30 Dzisiaj zobaczyłam w oddali kogoś wyglądającego jak on. Wiem że to dziwnie zabrzmi… ale wydawało mi się że on mnie widział. Chyba powinnam zrezygnować z śledzenia jej codziennie. Jutro muszę jej zamontować podsłuch… 2016 Luty 02 W jej pokojach niewiele się działo do tej pory… Ta dziewczyna chyba w ogóle nie ma znajomych… 2016 Luty 10 Postanowiłam dzisiaj wykorzystać to że Rose idzie do szkoły i postanowiłam poszperać w jej pokoju. Znalazłam tam stare zdjęcia. Było widać że była kiedyś bardzo popularna i lubiana. Ciekawiło mnie co takiego się stało że tak się wszystko zmieniło. Nagle znalazłam zakładkę zdjęć na których pisało ,,Nie zaglądaj”. Oczywiście tych zdjęć również nie mogłam pominąć. Znalazłam tam zdjęcia na których była uśmiechnięta ona i jakiś chłopak. Było też ogólnie dużo samych jego zdjęć. Przeglądając zdjęcia znalazłam coś ciekawego… W pewnym momencie trafiłam na zdjęcia robione wieczorem, przez zupełnie inną osobę niż ona. Było zdjęcie jak trzymało ją dwóch chłopaków, a ona krzyczała. Następnie jak ktoś oblewał tamtego chłopaka benzyną. Następnie znowu dziewczyna która ciągle krzyczała i próbowała się wyrwać. Chłopak też próbował się wyrwać, ale trzymało go więcej osób. Potem zdjęcie kiedy chłopacy trzymają jego głowę, wciąż mokrą od benzyny, tuż nad ogniskiem. Jeden z nich trzymał gaśnicę… widać przygotowali się jakby coś nie wyszło. Kolejne zdjęcie kiedy chłopakowi zaczynają się palić włosy. Następnie zaczyna się miotać. Wyrywa się i wpada wprost do ogniska. Cały się pali. Dziewczynie udaje się uwolnić. Łapie ona gaśnicę. Próbuje ona zgasić ogień na chłopaku. Kiedy jej się to udaje pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać. Wszyscy chłopacy zaczynają uciekać, następnie zdjęcie z ziemi, na którym Rose wtula się w tego chłopaka. I tu rodzą się nowe odpowiedzi i nowe pytania. Zrobiłam wszystkim tym zdjęciom zdjęcia. Następnie wszystko schowałam tam gdzie było i dyskretnie wyszłam. Kiedy wróciłam postanowiłam że to wszystko muszę porządnie przemyśleć… 2016 Luty 14 Dostałam wiadomość że znaleziono kolejne ofiary… Wszystkie były tylko pozbawione serc… Nic dziwnego… W końcu są walentynki!! Sorry za żarcik, nie powinnam żartować w takiej sprawie. W sumie to zdałam sobie sprawę… że badanie ofiar to tylko strata czasu… 2016 Luty 21 Ostatnio miałam sporo roboty… ale kiedy odpoczywałam na kanapie… wpadłam na pomysł. A co jeśli ten chłopak ze zdjęć jest naszym mordercom?!! Pasowałoby to… znaleziono spalony włos, znajomi się z tą dziewczyną… mam dwadzieścia siedem procent pewności że ten chłopak jest mordercą. Trzeba tylko ustalić jego tożsamość… I dowiedzieć się co tamtego dnia się wydarzyło. 2016 Marzec 02 Kolejny dzień… kolejne morderstwo… Zaczęłam powoli sprawdzać, kim był ten chłopak. Lecz niestety nie wpadłam na żaden pożyteczny trop… Rose natomiast zachowuje się tak jak zwykle. 2016 Marzec 08 Nareszcie!!! Mamy jakiegoś świadka!! Podobno widział jak ktoś odgryza człowiekowi kawałek szyi. Z początku myślał że to zombie… ale tutaj został uświadomiony że to morderca. Teraz głównie zajmuję się sprawą w swoim pokoju i na pobliskim komisariacie. Nagrałam rozmowę żeby móc dokładnie przepisać ją do zeszytu: ''-Niech mi pan powie… Co pan widział?-'' zapytał się policjant. ''-Eee… Czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu…-'' ''-Może mi pan ufać… to nie jest'' przesłuchanie. Jest pan świadkiem. Musi pan opowiedzieć co pan widział wczoraj w nocy… Inaczej oskarżymy pana o utrudnianie śledztwa. A tak to będzie pan objęty programem ochrony świadków. ''-Dobrze… T-to opowiem… Kiedy szedłem'' do domu usłyszałem szarpaninę… M-m-mia-miałem zadzwonić na policję. Kiedy wychyliłem się zza ściany zobaczyłem jak napastnik odgryza kawał mięsa ofiarze!! WTEDY OD RAZU WIEDZIAŁEM ŻE TO ZOMBIE…!!!!!! ''-Już panu tłumaczyliśmy że to nie był'' zombie. ''-WIĘC WIEDZIAŁEM ŻE JAKBYM ZADZWONIŁ'' NA POLICJĘ TO NIC BY TO NIE DAŁO WIĘC POSTANOWIŁEM TU PRZYBIEC!!!!! ALE NAJDZIWNIEJSZE W TYM WSZYSTKIM BYŁO TO ŻE ON TYLKO NA MNIE SPOJRZAŁ!!!!!!!!! PRZEZ CHWILĘ WIDZIAŁEM JEGO PRZEPEŁNIONE SZALEŃSTWEM OCZY!!!!!- ' kiedy świadek' skończył, popłakał się.Rozumiem co musiał czuć, ale nie musiał się aż tak wczuwać… 2016 Marzec 16 Ostatnio zauważyłam że ten dziwny chłopak który zadaje się z Rose, zdejmował kaptur. Wtedy już miałam pewność że to on… włosy definitywnie były w wielu miejscach spalone. Jest trochę mniej ostrożny niż kiedyś… Dziwne… 2016 Kwiecień 09 Ostatnio zaczęliśmy znajdywać po prostu części ciała… Czyżby teraz znikały całe ciała? To kompletnie utrudnia identyfikację ciał. 2016 Kwiecień 27 Dzisiaj do mojego mieszkania przyszedł ten chłopak. Zanim mu otworzyłam zadzwoniłam po wsparcie, żeby mi pomogli w ostateczności. Kiedy mu otworzyłam powiedział tylko tylę: ''-Proszę iść ze mną… Teraz!-'' posłuchałam go. Musiało to dziwnie wyglądać ponieważ ciągle byłam w piżamie i trzymałam kubek z kawą. ''-Czy możesz mi wyjawić gdzie'' idziemy?- zapytałam. ''-Nigdzie nie idziemy… po prostu'' będziemy rozmawiać przemieszczając się.- odpowiedział. Dobrze że wzięłam ze sobą podsłuch, tak by policja mogła podsłuchać naszą rozmowę. Nagle weszliśmy pod ruiny. ''-To może zaczniemy tą rozmowę…?'' ''-Chętnie… otóż mam do pani prośbę…'' ''-Tak? A jaką?'' ''-Chce żeby pani porzuciła to'' śledztwo, albo panią zabiję…- powiedział z szaleństwem w oczach. Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć… musiałabym przestać działać incognito i znowu działać z ukrycia. ''-Ile mam czasu do namyślenia się?-'' zapytałam go wtedy. ''-Pięć minut…- odpowiedział. Ja już'' decyzję podjęłam, ale wiedziałam też że nie można dopuścić do śmierci chłopaka, ponieważ możliwe że jest więcej takich gości. W końcu… co on, lub oni robią z resztą ciał… wątpię żeby wszystko zjadał, lub –li… ''-Zgadzam się…- odpowiedziałam.'' ''-Czy jest tego pani pewna?'' ''-Tak.'' ''-Dobrze to możemy kończyć naszą rozmowę… ''-Ja też mam to ciebie parę pytań… ''-Jakich? Możesz zadać dwa.'' ''-Pierwsze… Czemu po prostu mnie nie'' zabijesz zamiast dawać takie propozycję? ''-Rose cię lubi… Prosiła mnie żebym'' cię nie zabijał. Ale… dla jej dobra zrobię wszystko… ''-Ona nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy…'' lecz psychicznego wsparcia…! ''-Co pani w ogóle może o tym wiedzieć?'' ''-Więcej niż ci się wydaje.-'' odpowiedziałam wyjmując zapasowe zdjęcia zdjęć z kieszeni. ''-Nie wierzę…! Skąd to masz?!'' ''-Wiem że się kochaliście!'' ''-Cicho!!'' ''-Ale coś się stało!!'' ''-Przestań!!!!- krzyknął zasłaniając'' uszy i zaciskając oczy. ''-NIE MOŻESZ MORDOWAĆ WSZYSTKICH'' KTÓRZY MOGLIBY CI JĄ ODEBRAĆ!!!! ''-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!!!!- wrzasnął i rzucił'' się na mnie –NIE BĘDZIESZ MI MÓWIĆ CO JEST DLA NIEJ DOBRE!!!!- ''-DLACZEGO!!!!??? DLACZEGO WSZYSTKICH'' MORDUJESZ?!?!!?!- krzyknęłam. Wtedy wyglądał jakby jakieś ciężkie wspomnienie go dopadło. Nagle usłyszałam strzał. Snajper trafił tuż obok mnie. Trafił w jakąś ścianę. ''-Masz zaprzestać śledztwa… I SIĘ STĄD'' WYNIEŚĆ!!!!!!- krzyknął zaczął uciekać. Po chwili przybiegło więcej policjantów i kiedy mieli zaczynali już powoli ostrzał,ale szybko wyskoczyłam na muszkę krzycząc: ''-NIE!!!!! NIE STRZELAĆ!!!-'' ''-Co się stało?- zapytał dowódca'' grupy. ''-NIE MOŻECIE GO ZABIĆ!!!'' ''-Dlaczego?!'' ''-On jest potrzebny do dowiedzenia'' się… co go skłoniło do takich czynów!!! ''-I ma dalej mordować!!???'' ''-MOŻE I TAK!!! ALE NIE MOŻNA TEŻ'' ZAPRZECZYĆ TEMU…!! ŻE JAK Z NIM SKOŃCZYMY TO ZAPRZESTANIE TEGO ROBIĆ!!! ''-Ja tam się nie znam na matematyce,'' ALE ŻYCIE WIELU LUDZI JEST WIĘCEJ WARTE, NIŻ ŻYCIE SERYJNEGO MORDERCY!!!!! ''-LUDZKIE ŻYCIE TO NIE'' MATEMATYKA!!!!!- krzyknęłam jeszcze po czym nagle zasłabłam, nagle poczułam… że mam w ciele parę kulek… To nie był zbyt mądry pomysł tak wybiegać na ostrzał. Zemdlałam. 2016 Maj 13 Dzisiaj się obudziłam. Usłyszałam że morderstwa zdarzają się coraz rzadziej, a w dodatku zwłoki są mniej zmasakrowane. ''-Nie wiem jak to zrobiłaś… I co w'' ogóle zrobiłaś… Ale w miarę ci wyszło…- powiedział ze śmiechem. ''-Niestety nie… nie wyszło… nie chodzi'' o to czy wyszło czy nie… Tutaj chodzi o to… że ten chłopak… Był kiedyś i prawdopodobnie nadal jest zakochany…- odpowiedziałam ze smutkiem. ''-Nie rozumiem...- komendant spadł z'' tropu. ''-Jemu nie chodzi o to żeby się'' nasycić… tylko po to… żeby uszczęśliwić swoją połówkę… Lecz niestety ta druga połówka nie jest w stanie powiedzieć mu… że nie musi tego robić. Kiedy chodzi o miłość… to nie chodzi oto co robisz… ważne dla kogo. Mógłbyś nawet bestialsko kogoś zamordować… ale… nie można próbować uszczęśliwiać połówki na siłę…- wytłumaczyłam. ''-Ja… nie rozumiem tego do końca… ale…'' nawet jeśli chodzi o miłość to morderstwo to bestialska zbrodnia!!!- rzekł, a następnie wyszedł. Tacy ludzie nie zrozumieją… to co dla niektórych jest straszne… dla innych… jest piękne... Dzisiaj jest piątek trzynastego… ale… nie czuję pecha… tylko to… że w końcu coś zrozumiałam… 2016 Czerwiec 02 Dzisiaj wyszłam ze szpitala… mam zamiar od teraz prowadzić to śledztwo… powrotem z ukrycia… Do mojego wyjścia zamordowano dwie osoby… Ale one… były tak rozwalone… jakby wybuchły od środka. Trzeba jednak go złapać… nieważne co sobie myślę tam w głowie… Sprawiedliwość musi… musi zwyciężyć! 2016 Czerwiec 06 Kolejne zwłoki które wyglądają jakby eksplodowały... Znaleziono też klasycznie nadgryzione zwłoki. Najprawdopodobniej pojawił się nowy morderca… 2016 Czerwiec 09 Ten nowy morderca, jest o wiele mniej ostrożny od oryginalnego. Zostawia od groma śladów… Znaleźliśmy już jego DNA… wystarczy ustalić kto to. Szczerze… to bardziej interesuje mnie jednak pierwsza sprawa. 2016 Czerwiec 20 Odnaleźliśmy już nawet kryjówkę tego nowego mordercy… Wkrótce tam wkraczamy… 2016 Czerwiec 22 Złapaliśmy go… okazało się że koleś budował mini-bomby i dodawał ofiarom do jedzenia. Po zaaresztowaniu go nareszcie mogę skupić się tylko na pierwszej sprawie. 2016 Lipiec 04 Znaleziono zwłoki kolejnych trzech osób… Boże… ile on już ich zabił? Sama straciłam już rachubę... Postanowiłam w końcu zidentyfikować, kim był ten chłopak. 2016 Lipiec 06 NARESZCIE!!! Znalazłam to co chciałam… Odkryłam kim był ten chłopak. Miał on na imię Harry Smith. Uznany za zmarłego już od roku. I z tego co wiem… to nie był zbytnio lubiany. Miał on starszą siostrę, obu rodziców… a mimo to był strasznym samotnikiem. Oceny miał przeciętne… 2016 Lipiec 14 Wpadłam właśnie na pomysł jak wywabić Harry’ego. Muszę go wypytać o parę rzeczy… Jeżeli uda nam się go złapać… Muszę go osobiście przesłuchać… 2016 Sierpień 18 Podczas tego miesiąca… nie działo się wiele dotyczącego tej sprawy… Jedyne co mogę napisać, to moje przemyślenia. Według mnie… Harry może i je te ciała… ale na pewno nie zjada wszystkiego naraz. Pewnie to co jest też odgryzione zostawia sobie na resztę przerwy pomiędzy morderstwami. 2016 Sierpień 31 Dzisiaj kończą się wakacje… Rose powróci do szkoły… bardzo prawdopodobne że morderstwa znowu nabiorą na sile. 2016 Wrzesień 19 Dziś mam urodziny… nie wiem jak to się stało… ale dostałam paczkę. Było to około drugiej. Kiedy ją otworzyłam zobaczyłam serce na którym pisało ,,Dzięki za zaprzestanie sprawy”. SKĄD ON WIEDZIAŁ GDZIE JA MIESZKAM?!?!! PRZECIEŻ NIE MOGĄ MNIE ZNALEŹĆ NAWET NAJLEPSI DEDEKTYWI!!!! Ten Harry jest jednak nawet mądry… teraz już naprawdę muszę go osobiście przesłuchać. Muszę powoli wcielać mój plan życie. Była tam też kartka, na której były poprzyklejane palce tworzące napis ,,Happy Birthday”. SKĄD ON WIEDZIAŁ ŻE MAM DZIŚ URODZINY!!!?? Przecież bardzo dobrze zadbałam o to by w miejscach gdzie spędzałam czas w dzieciństwie, zniknęły wszelkie me ślady. Zupełnie jakbym nie istniała!! Naprawdę… muszę go złapać… 2016 Wrzesień 29 Postanowiłam przedstawić komendantowi mój plan. ''-Panie komendancie. Wiem że przez te'' jedenaście miesięcy mojej pracy nad tą sprawą, zginęło mnóstwo niewinnych ludzi. Ale niech mnie pan posłucha... Prawdopodobnie wiem dlaczego morderca zabija tych ludzi. ''-Dlaczego?'' ''-To wszystko przez Rose Brown!-'' odpowiedziałam pokazując jej zdjęcie. ''-Niby czemu?'' ''-Już wyjaśniam… Czy widzi pan te'' zdjęcia?- zapytałam pokazując mu zdjęcie kiedy Rose płacze nad Harrym. ''-Rose płacze nad jakimś kolesiem… I'' co? ''-Ten chłopak to Harry Smith. Na'' osiemdziesiąt siedem procent nasz morderca. Widać że jest tutaj cały spalony. A na miejscu jednego z przestępstw można znaleźć właśnie taki włos. Od tamtego momentu Rose stała się wiecznie smutna, przez co inni zaczęli jej dokuczać. A Harry który był w niej zadurzony postanowił jej bronić i zabijać wszystkich którzy jej utrudniają rzycie. Raz na jakiś czas się z nią spotyka. ''-Czyli to wszystko wina Rose, tak?'' ''-Nie! Rose wolałaby żeby Harry nie'' mordował wszystkich, ale nie jest w stanie mu tego powiedzieć. ''-A więc jaki jest twój plan?'' ''-Otóż… jeżeli coś stałoby się Rose,'' Harry od razu by zneutralizował niebezpieczeństwo… Więc musimy zatrzymać Rose Brown i czekać aż Harry przyjdzie ją odebrać! ''-Więc sądzi pani że możemy tak po'' prostu zatrzymać tą osiemnastoletnią dziewczynę? ''-To nie powinien być dla pana'' problem. ''-Słuchaj mnie blue… Jesteś bardzo'' dobrym detektywem… Ale może byś zaczekała na więcej dowodów. ''-NIE!!! Wystarczająco niewinnych osób'' już zginęło!! Jeżeli jednak to nie zadziała!! To gotowa jestem za to zapłacić!!!- krzyknęłam bardzo stanowczo i pewna swego. ''-Więc sądzi pani że to stuprocentowa pewność'' na złapanie tego kanibala? ''-Dziewięćdziesiąto'' sześcioprocentowa!!! ''-Dobrze… A więc będzie potrzebny'' nakaz sądowy!- powiedział wstając zza biurka –Mam nadzieję że twoja strategia zadziała.— ''-Na pewno!- zawołałam.'' ''-Więc dobrze! Postanowione idziemy po'' nakaz sądowy!! ''-Przepraszam pana jeszcze na moment…'' Jeżeli uda nam się go złapać… To czy będę mogła go przesłuchać na osobności? Mam do niego parę osobistych pytań… ''-Dobrze…- powiedział uśmiechając się.'' '' 2016 Październik 03'' Dzisiaj zatrzymaliśmy Rose… najprawdopodobniej dziś lub jutro Harry zacznie działać. 2016 Październik 06 Dzisiaj nastąpiło następne morderstwo… Był to policjant który osobiście zabrał Rose na komisariat. Zgłosiło przestępstwo jego żona. Zastała go w łóżku z odgryzionym kawałkiem barku i szyi. Już niedługo Harry… Dowiem się wszystkiego! 2016 Październik 11 Minął już tydzień… Myślałam że Harry szybciej ruszy do akcji... 2016 Październik 16 Rose już powoli nie wytrzymywała… popłakała się i chciała popełnić samobójstwo. Na szczęście uniemożliwiliśmy jej to. Zakneblowaliśmy ją by nie mogła odgryźć sobie języka i związaliśmy jej ręce i nogi. Wiem że to trochę łamanie praw człowieka, ale naprawdę trzeba złapać Harry’ego. 2016 Październik 22 Kolejne morderstwa… byli to policjanci którzy ostatnio pilnowali Rose by nic nie zrobiła. Mam pewność że zaczął działać… 2016 Październik 24 Dziś mija rok od rozpoczęcia sprawy… w tym czasie bardzo zmądrzałam i zmieniłam mój sposób patrzenia na świat. 12: 37 Widziałam koło mojego budynku Harry’ego. Spróbuję go złapać… ale możliwe jest to… że uda mi się go złapać i przesłuchać. Istnieje też możliwość że to ostatni wpis w tym dzienniku. Nie zawiadomię wsparcia… bo i tak nie zdążą na czas… To był PRAWDOPODOBNIE 'JEJ '''ostatni wpis. Lecz po trzech następnych stronach można znaleźć następny wpis… Ale to nie ona go pisała. ''18:42 Hej! Jestem Harry! Osoba która to przeczyta, prawdopodobnie będzie chciała, dowiedzieć się co się stało dalej! ;) Nie martwcie się czytelnicy! Ja wam opowiem wszystko co działo się dalej!!! O dwunastej czterdzieści dwa wparowałem do jej mieszkania. Błyskawicznie dostałem kulkę w bark. Złapałem się szybko za niego. ''-Posłuchaj mnie.- powiedziała'' trzymając celownik na mojej głowie – Mam do ciebie parę pytań…- ''-Proszę proszę… Pani Blue postanowiła'' pociągnąć za spust… bardzo dziwne prawda? ''-O czym ty mówisz?'' ''-O tym że podczas ostatniej sprawy,'' omal nie zginęłaś dlatego że nie byłaś w stanie zabić człowieka. ''-Przez te półtora roku wiele się'' zmieniło!! ''-Wiem że ludzie się zmieniają… Sam'' tego doświadczyłem… ale uwierz mi… Nie przestawaj się skupiać kiedy rozmawiasz z mordercą.- powiedziałem rzucając jej w brzuch nóż. ''-Co?- zapytała z bólem –Od kiedy'' używasz takich metod?- ''-Trzeba się przygotować na spotkanie'' z sławnym detektywem… A teraz ja ci zadam pytanie… Dlaczego nie zaprzestałaś sprawy? ''-Wybacz…- powiedziała z ironią –Było'' za dużo pytań bez odpowiedzi.- ''-Na przykład?'' ''-Kto ci to wszystko zrobił?'' ''-Heh… widzę że jesteś jednak'' mądrzejsza niż myślałem. Otóż… zrobili mi to ludzie z mojej starej klasy… Oczywiście zabiłem WIĘKSZOŚĆ, ale parę zostało przy życiu. Odpowiem ci na twoje pytania… masz czas póki nie umrzesz… Postanowiłem zaspokoić twoją ciekawość przed śmiercią… ''-Drugie pytanie. Dlaczego akurat'' zabiłeś tych wszystkich ludzi? Przecież były inne sposoby by dali jej spokój. ''-Na idiotów, zwykłe sposoby nie'' działają… Wiem to z doświadczenia. ''-Dlaczego tak bardzo dbasz o Rose?-'' tym rasem kaszlnęła krwią. ''-Była moją pierwszą miłością… Jedyną'' osobą którą kochałem… Jedną z dwóch osób które mnie rozumiały… ''-Heh… Czyli jest ktoś jeszcze…?'' ''-To mój kolega z klasy…'' ''-Ostatnie pytanie… Czy wiesz że to'' przez ciebie Rose jest wiecznie smutna i ponura, przez co inni jej dokuczają? A najlepsze jest to że ona wcale nie chce byś ich wszystkich mordował. ''-WCALE NIE!!!'' ''-Musisz przyjąć prawdę…'' ''-ROSE JEST MOJĄ UKOCHANĄ!!! BĘDĘ O'' NIĄ DBAŁ DOPÓKI NIE UMRĘ!!! ''-Niestety…'' ''-Ghhhh… Dobra… powiem ci prawdę… Tak'' naprawdę miałem nadzieję… że dzięki temu że nikt już jej nie będzie się naprzykrzać… w końcu będzie szczęśliwa… ''-Niestety…- powiedziała nadal z bólem'' – Prawda jest trudna do przełknięcia…- ''-Wybacz… ale nie zostało ci dużo'' czasu…- powiedziałem –Pozwól że wyprowadzę policję w błąd. – ''-Dobrze…- odpowiedziała mi.'' Podszedłem do lustra i wysmarowałem je krwią… Zajęło mi to z dwadzieścia minut… Myślałem ,,Pewnie już nie żyje”. Lecz kiedy wróciłem do salonu… JEJ TAM NIE BYŁO!!! Plamy krwi prowadziły do drzwi wyjściowych… Ghhhh… Uciekła… nie szkodzi… I tak się pewnie wykrwawi… Ale żałuję że nie mogłem jej spróbować. Na pewno miała dobry smak. Prawdopodobnie i tak ją kiedyś znajdę… Lecz miała rację… Rose nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy… Mówię do tego gościa co to czyta. Możesz przekazać policji żeby wypuścili Rose… Od teraz zabijam dla swoich korzyści… To był ostatni wpis… Napisał go Harry... Mam złe przeczucia… Na pewno jeszcze o nim usłyszymy… Można też odwołać poszukiwania Blue… Pewnie ją dorwał i zjadł. Rose możemy wypuścić… ale trzeba ją wysłać do psychologa. Minął już tydzień od jej śmierci. Jest 31 Października 2016. Musimy doprowadzić sprawę do końca… Teraz będzie on mordować dla własnych korzyści. Jeżeli to co napisał jest prawdą… Mam nadzieję że uda nam się go złapać w najbliższym czasie… Jeżeli jednak dorwę go w swoje ręce… To osobiście podpiszę wyrok wykonania wyroku śmierci… Mimo że w Polsce jest to zakazane. To zrobię wszystko by wysłać go prosto na szafot!!! Kategoria:Kilery itp Kategoria:Gore